1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor including a gate electrode having an edge, and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and recently, organic light emitting diode displays have received added attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike for example a liquid crystal display device, it is possible to reduce a thickness and a weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-quality features and characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes gate wires positioned on a substrate and including a scan line extended in one direction, data wires extended in a direction crossing the gate wires, a plurality of thin film transistors connected to the gate wires and the data wires, respectively, and a corresponding organic light emitting diode connected with each thin film transistor.
Recently, pixels used in organic light emitting diode displays include one or more thin film transistors including a plurality of gate electrodes extended from the scan line or lines in order to prevent off leakage.
However, in the thin film transistors including a plurality of gate electrodes in the related art, one or more gate electrodes among the plurality of gate electrodes are extend in a different direction from the direction the scan line extends and forms edges, and as a result, static electricity flowing into through the scan line from the outside is concentrated at the edge of the gate electrode or electrodes, and thus there is a problem in that an insulation layer adjacent to the edges of the gate electrodes may more easily become ruptured.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.